


everything’s been returned which was owed

by KristiLynn



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the bomb really did send them back to the day the plane crashed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything’s been returned which was owed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll Remember Where The Love Was Found If The Plane Goes down](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3595) by tellshannon815. 



> This is my first time remixing a story so I hope you like it. Also the title comes from the song “Visions of Joanna” by Bob Dylan.

_  
Well Honey I can see your house from here  
_ _If the plane goes down_ _  
Damn, I remember where the love is found_ _  
If the plane goes down  
_  
\--Plane, Jason Mraz

 

\---

 

When Sawyer first opens his eyes, he doesn’t know what has happened or even where he is.

But then he looks around and he sees them: Charlie runs past him and Claire is rubbing her stomach, Boone and Shannon are bickering, Walt and Michael are ignoring each other. Sun and Jin are talking to each other in Korean. And then there’s the Doc and Freckles both lost in their own little worlds.

  
It’s all clear. He knows where he is, he knows what has happened.

  
“Son of a bitch,” he whispers to himself.

  
The plan worked. He’s back on the plane and everyone is there with him. Except for one person, the only person he wants at his side. Juliet.

  
As a flight attendant walks past him, he reaches out his hand and grabs her arm.

  
“Hey, where are we?” he asks.

  
She just looks at him. “Excuse me?”

  
“Where are we headed?”

  


“Los Angeles sir. We‘re still headed to Los Angeles.” She looks him up and down and then places a hand on his shoulder, “How about I get you some coffee. How does that sound? Okay, Sir?”

  
Of course, she wasn’t going to tell him if they are headed to Fiji or not. She probably doesn’t even know that they’re off course.

  
She walks past him and Sawyer sinks back into his seat and shakes his head.

  
He never should have let the Doc set off that bomb. Things would be better if that hadn’t happened. No, even before that. He never should have let Juliet talk him into getting off that’s sub. He should have done something, anything to make her stay. They’d be far away from the island, still together, still alive. Everything would be better if they had just gotten off that damn island.

  
Suddenly without any warning (just like before), the plane begins to shake, tossing people from side to side.

 _  
Could this be it?_ He thinks.

  
Sawyer grips his armrest as tight as he can, and then he does something unusual. Something he hasn’t done since he was a little boy. He prays.

  
He prays to every deity he can think of, and begs, no pleads for them to give him a second chance. To let him be the man that he was, the man that he never was before the crash. He prays for them to give him a second chance on the island, knowing full well how contradictory it was that just a few moments ago he was wishing he had gotten off and now he wanted back on it.

  
The plane keeps shaking, the turbulence is horrible and it feels as if the whole thing is going to rip apart any minute now. Then finally, it does. 

 _  
It didn’t work. It really didn’t work,_  Sawyer wants to laugh but he doesn’t have time.  _I’ll be seeing you soon Blondie._

   
~*~

   
Juliet opens her eyes and finds herself back in her house, Petula Clark is playing over the speakers and her muffins are sitting in the oven, burning.

  
She instantly knows that she’s back on the island, that it was September 2004, that the bomb worked, that everything would be different now, and a sad smile spreads across her face because this is what she wanted. Right? 

  
She rushes over to the oven, pulling her muffins out, burning her hand in the process. But it hardly hurts this time.

  
There’s a knock on the door and even before she opens it, she knows its Amelia, early for the book club as always. This has all happened before.

  
The book club goes on just as if it did, and like before Juliet cannot pay attention.

  
She knows that she should be happy about all of this. James is still on that plane. That’s what’s she wanted, right? But she can’t bring herself to feel that way. She just can’t do it.

  
“Now I know why Ben isn‘t here.” Adam says and it pulls Juliet from her thoughts.

  
“Excuse me?” She asks looking at him.

  
“I know the host picks the book but seriously Julie he wouldn’t read this in the damned bathroom.”

  
This is the part where she’s supposed to fight with him. She’s supposed to come back with some snarky comment about doing something Ben wouldn’t agree to, and something about how she thought that free will still exists on the island. But she can’t bring herself to. She just can’t do this, any of this. She thought she could, but she can’t.

  
She was an idiot for letting her fear get the best of her.

  
She has to get out of here.

  
Juliet shakes her head and stands up. “Think whatever you want about the book.” She tells the group. “I really don’t give a damn anymore.” And then she turns and walks out of the house.

  
“Juliet?” Amelia calls out from the door, but she doesn’t listen.

  
“Hey, I think I figured out what‘s wrong with your pipes. ” Ethan says sliding out from the crawl space, “Juliet?”

  
But Juliet just keeps walking. Then she’s running. She runs through the jungle, past the swan station, past the medical station, past the places where once so many memories took place.

  
And then all of a suddenly there’s a loud, familiar sound overhead, which throws her for a second and causes her to loose her footing and trip over the root of a tree. She’s not hurt just a few bruises and an innocent gash on her leg. But she’s at the perfect angle to see it: The plane above the island, breaking into pieces.

  
Her heart drops to her stomach and she isn’t sure if she wants to laugh or cry. 

It didn’t work after all.

  
The bomb didn’t work.

  
He’s here.

  
 _I will find you James._ She thinks, _I promise I’ll find you. I promise._


End file.
